wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taelan Fordring
|affiliation = Knights of the Silver Hand Kingdom of Lordaeron Scarlet Crusade (Formerly) |occupation = Lord of Mardenholde Keep Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade|location = Mardenholde Keep, Western Plaguelands |status = Deceased |relatives = Tirion (father) Karandra (mother)|mentors = Saidan Dathrohan}} Taelan Fordring is a level 63 elite human paladin found in Hearthglen in the Western Plaguelands. Taelan is the son of Tirion Fordring and lord of Mardenholde Keep. He is the epitome of the powerful and good paladin warrior. Tall and powerfully built, he has long brown hair and blue eyes. History Of Blood and Honor Fifteen years later during the Third War, Taelan became a honorary Paladin and champion of the Light. He later fought against the Scourge in the town of Northdale. The Ashbringer When the Scourge was moving through Lordaeron, Taelan joined the Scarlet Crusade to defend the living and fight against the Scourge's army. During his early service to the Scarlet Crusade, Taelan offered the Paladins of the Silver Hand shelter in Hearthglen. However, he did not realize the Scarlet Crusade's true origin and that the organization he served committed terrible atrocities. While he remained unaware when he was tutored by his mentor Saidan Dathrohan, Taelan was able to rise through the Crusade's ranks, and after Renault Mograine was slain in combat, he was appointed the new Highlord. Death With the aid of adventurers that were sent by his father Tirion, Taelan recognized the corruption that had befallen the Scarlet Crusade and decided to do the right thing in defecting and betraying the people he thought were his friends. In order to make things right, he made an attempt to escape from Hearthglen, but his efforts came too late when he was murdered by Grand Inquisitor Isillien. His father, who had been waiting for his son to meet him, witnessed his son's death. Overcome with grief, loss, and outrage, Tirion slew Isillien to avenge his son's death and decided to reform the Silver Hand to be a force of good in the world of Azeroth. In Cataclysm After the Lich King and his Scourge suffered a major defeat, Tirion Fordring returned to the Western Plaguelands and decided to establish a base for the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen. Down the road, the tower where Taelan was slain had been called Taelan's Tower in honor of his memory. ;Locations }} Quests Taelan is involved in the following quests: * * Quotes *''I want not to dream anymore.'' — TCG Notes *Aside from the quests, Highlord Taelan Fordring can also be killed for loot, although he has no unique drops. *Players who travel to Old Hillsbrad Foothills via the Caverns of Time can spot Taelan as a boy in an upstairs room of the inn in Southshore. He is holding the replica of Tirion's hammer which he received from his father on his 7th birthday. *Taelan's age seems to have undergone a retcon, given that he is only five at the time of Of Blood and Honor, yet an epilogue shows him at the age of 20 being inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand. However, given that less than a decade passes between Of Blood and Honor and World of Warcraft, exactly how Taelan could have aged 15 years in this time is a mystery. This is further compounded by Tirion stating in a quest line that he gave Taelan the toy hammer when he was seven, the circumstances of which indicate that Taelan was aware that his father was still alive. During the time of Lands of Conflict, which occurs around a year before World of Warcraft, he was said to be 34 years old. Media Images File:Taelan.jpg|Taelan seven years in the past. File:Taelencomic.JPG|Taelan in the Ashbringer comic. File:Taelen1.jpg|Taelan vs Issilien File:Taelan in New Hearthglen.jpg|Taelan in Hearthglen File:Taelan_fordring.jpg|Taelan read letter in Tyr's Hand File:Taelan in New Hearthglennn.jpg|Highlord of Scarlet Crusade File:IconSmall_Taelan.gif|Icon Taelan Patch changes * References See also *Western Plaguelands NPCs External links fr:Taelan Fordring Category:Crimson Legion Category:Deceased characters Category:Human quest givers Category:Named mobs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Paladins Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Warcraft: Of_Blood and Honor characters Category:Western Plaguelands mobs Category:Western Plaguelands NPCs Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters